Doce Desejo
by beka K
Summary: Certas coisas na vida nós não podemos controlar . Ela tinha o plano perfeito , o que ela não esperava ? Se apaixonar. UA SeS
1. Default Chapter

Cap 1

Ela estava se sentindo horrivelmente vulgar naquela roupa , não tinha nada haver com ela , não era isso que tinha imaginado quando decidiu se tornar uma agente do governo .

- Tomoyo , por que eu tenho que usar esse disfarce ? Essa roupa não tem nada haver comigo . – reclamou Sakura enquanto se olhava no espelho .

Sakura era uma mulher de aproximadamente 25 anos , com cabelos castanho claro e tão verdes que seu brilho podia ser comparado com esmeraldas . O disfarce de que tanto reclamava consistia em uma roupa de couro preta , que claramente demonstrava que a única intenção era acentuar o corpo .

- Por que como você mesma disse é um disfarce então não tem que ter nada haver com você .Você sabe que o único jeito de uma mulher se infiltrar entre esse tipo é sendo assim – explicou Tomoyo , uma moça de também 25 anos , com belos cabelos negros que caiam até a cintura e expressivos olhos azuis que contrastavam com seu cabelo .

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi aceitar essa missão ?- disse Sakura ainda olhando pra sua imagem refletida no espelho .

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back¨¨¨¨¨

Todos estavam na sala de reuniões esperando a divisão de tarefas para a nova missão .

- Bem , vamos começar . – disse Kero iniciando a reunião . – Sakura vai se infiltrar entre a principal familia de mafiosos , a família , para isso você vai na reunião das famílias da máfia disfarçada é claro , e lá vai procurar Li Syaoran o chefe da principal família da máfia , de preferência faça com que ele se apaixone por você . Você deve ganhar a confiança dele e fazer com que ele queira marcar um próximo encontro com você , e não se preocupe apesar do disfarce você não ai ter que fazer nada desse tipo . O plano é para uma missão desenvolvida a longo prazo . Se tudo correr bem no final ele vai acabar revelando o esquema das famílias pra você, ai você poderá prende-lo . – finalizou Kero .

Sakura fitava espantada o chefe .

- Você fala como se fosse fácil ! – disse Sakura desesperada – Pra ele me revelar o esquema ele teria que estar louco de paixão por mim e confiar totalmente !

- Parece que você vai ter muito trabalho então , boa sorte . – disse Kero saindo da sala , e deixando uma Sakura muito revoltada .

¨¨ Fim do Flash Back ¨¨¨¨

- Isso vai ser impossível – falou Sakura soltando um suspiro .

- Vai dar tudo certo ! E quanto a roupa para de reclamar , eu fiz o melhor que eu pude . É difícil ser a encarregada dos disfarces , sabia ? Agora vai porque você já ta atrasada . – Falou Tomoyo enquanto arrastava a amiga pra fora de casa . – Boa Sorte .

Sakura saiu de casa , se dirigiu ao carro , entrou e se jogou no banco tentando relaxar .

Começou a listar mentalmente tudo que tinha que se lembrar .

¨¨¨Flash Back ¨¨

- Enquanto você estiver na reunião da família não terá nenhuma escuta mas assim que você sair entre em contato conosco imediatamente .- disse Kero dando uma última instrução para Sakura .

¨¨Fim do Flash Back¨¨¨¨

- Bem ... é agora . – falou Sakura enquanto olhava pro local onde seria a reunião .

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨###-------

**Oi gente , **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado , essa é a minha 1ª fic de Sakura e realmente preciso da opinião de vocês .**

**Por favor me deixem saber o que vocês acharam . ta ?**

**E me digam se querem que eu continue ou acham que eu escrevo muito mal e devo parar . **


	2. A reunião

_Cap.2 _

_A reunião_

Ela chegou no local e entrou , mal cruzou a porta e se surpreendeu com o lugar . Não tinha nada a ver com o lado de fora ! Era simplesmente magnífico , as mesas , as paredes , tudo perfeitamente decorado como um restaurante luxuosíssimo . A decoração cuidadosamente escolhida dava ao local um aspecto maravilhoso , com certeza ninguém ali dentro se sentia em um galpão , ali todos podiam perfeitamente esquecer que tudo estava muito bem escondido e o local era ou deveria ser um esconderijo perfeito .

Sakura andou mais um pouco se misturando com as pessoas que ali estavam , os homens trajavam roupas elegantes , todos muito bem vestidos , já as mulheres ... bem , essas estavam com roupas parecidas com as de Sakura , a diferença é que elas realmente se vestiam assim e não estavam disfarçadas .

Depois de andar por um tempo estudando o lugar Sakura começo a pensar em como iria se aproximar do tal Li Sayoran .

" Ótimo , e já estou aqui . Agora só tenho que identificar e me aproximar do tal de Li , conversar com ele , e faze-lo querer marcar um próximo encontro . E o Kero ainda falou que ia ser fácil" pensava Sakura assumindo uma expressão mais preocupada .

----------------

Ele já estava ali a algum tempo e estava mais entediado do que nunca .

Se ele pudesse sairia daquele lugar nesse momento , mas é claro que estar ali era uma obrigação e certamente não poderia sair assim , afinal ele era Li Sayoran chefe de uma das mais importantes famílias da máfia . As coisas não andavam muito bem ultimamente ,tinha uma "família" que andava querendo tomar o lugar da sua , essa era uma das principais razões de sua presença nessa reunião , ele tinha que falar com os outros chefões ,como eram chamados os responsáveis por famílias da máfia , e tentar conseguir seu apoio .

Sayoran viu um de seus empregados se aproximando.

- Chefe , tem alguma coisa errada . Eu vi um homem que pertence a família Ultai

( **NA : **gente, essa era a família que estava contra a dele eu sei que o nome não fico muito bom mas foi o q a minha cabecinha conseguiu ... ) mas soube que eles não deveriam estar presente , quais são suas ordens ? – perguntou o homem a Sayoran .

- Fique de olho , qualquer atitude estranha me avise . – respondeu Sayoran

- Certo chefe . – disse o homem se retirando .

Sayoran passou os olhos pelas pessoas da reunião procurando por qualquer pessoa que talvez não devesse estar ali , mas seus olhos pararam sobre uma mulher de cabelos castanho claro parada perto a porta principal , não que ela fosse suspeita não foi isso que chamara sua atenção , foi sua beleza que o espantou , seus cabelos castanho claro caídos pouco acima do ombro contrastando com seus olhos de um verde único , e seu corpo parecia ter sido moldado na forma das mais belas deusas de tão perfeito . Ainda com os olhos nela Sayoran chamou um de seus empregados .

- Está vendo aquela moça ?- perguntou ele ao empregado enquanto apontava para Sakura – Quero que a chame para ser minha companhia durante a reunião .

O empregado concordou e foi em direção a Sakura .

---------

" Ai que droga ! Como eu vou saber quem é esse tal Li ?! Eu devia ter pedido uma foto ou algum meio de identifica-lo ."

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos por um homem que se aproximou dela .

- O Sr. Li está lhe convidando para acompanha-lo durante a reunião . – disse o homem se aproximando de Sakura , está concordou imediatamente ao ouvir o nome que o homem pronunciou , até que não tinha sido tão difícil acha-lo.

Sakura acompanhou o homem enquanto ele se dirigia a uma mesa em um canto do galpão , quando chegou lá um outro homem se levantou e veio falar com ela .

- Muito prazer , meu nome é Li Sayoran , qual o seu ? - Sakura não respondeu imediatamente , estava pasma , esse era Li Sayoran ?!! Um chefe da máfia não deveria ser velho ? E este estava longe disso ... este tinha no máximo 27 anos e além disso era muito , muito bonito mesmo, com olhos e cabelos castanhos e um corpo que apesar de coberto pelo terno dava pra perceber que era muito bem definido .

Depois de alguns segundos Sakura conseguiu liberar alguma voz e respondeu .

- Sakura – "Que droga ! Eu to fazendo tudo errado !" Sakura não entendeu direito por que mas ela acabou se esquecendo de mentir na hora de responder e acabou dizendo seu nome verdadeiro . " Bem .. isso não vai fazer muita diferença mas eu preciso me concentrar mais"

Sayoran deu um pequeno sorriso e ia falar alguma coisa mas foi interrompido por uma explosão , que derrubou o lugar .

-------

Depois de alguns segundos Sayoran abriu os olhos e olhou em volta a garota com que falara segundos antes Sakura , estava desmaiada ao seu lado mas não parecia ferida , o que tinha acontecido ? Como que em resposta a sua pergunta apareceram três homens em meio aos escombros .

- Eriol – falou Sayoran reconhecendo o líder da família inimiga .

- Sabia que essa explosão não lhe mataria , mas e precisava de uma entrada digna .- falou Eriol com um pequeno sorriso .

Sayoran sacou uma arma que estava na sua cintura apontando-a para Eriol .

- Você é mesmo patético se acha que pode me derrotar apenas com isso . – zombou Eriol enquanto vários de seus empregados se colocavam atrás do chefe .

Movido pelo impulso Sayoran pegou Sakura no colo levando-a para longe de Eriol .

Correu o mais rápido que pode enquanto carregava a garota, ainda desmaiada em seus braços . Uma limusine parou a sua frente e ao reconhecer seu motorista entrou .

- Está tudo bem senhor ? – perguntou o motorista da limusine , olhando o jovem chefe que parecia assustado .

- Sim , apenas não estávamos preparados para esse ataque . – respondeu Sayoran ainda inquieto .

- E essa mulher ? o senhor irá leva-la para a mansão ? – perguntou o motorista olhando Sakura .

- É ... vou - concordou Sayoran fitando a ainda adormecida Sakura . – Não sei direito quem ela é mas ela ficará conosco por um tempo .- falava ele admirando-a .

-----¨¨¨---------

**Oi Gente ( se é que alguém lê isso )**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic ! Por favor deixem reviews com suas duvidas e opiniões é de extrema importância pra mim saber o que vocês pensam . Eu estou tentando fazer uma fic bem legal e gostaria de saber o que vocês acham .**

**Bjus**

**Beka**

**Bem , vamos aos agradecimentos :**

Sakura Mars: Oi ! que bom que você está gostando da fic ! Eu também gosto muito de UA . Quanto a organização , eu pretendo dar maiores informações nos próximos capítulos

E sobre a personalidade da Sakura vai ficar mais claro nos próximos caps ... Obrigada pela review e por favor continue deixando sua opnião .

CHobi : Oi , obrigada pela review ! Pode deixar que eu vou ler as suas fics sim . Continue deixando reviews ...

Miaka:Que bom que você gostou ! Por favor continue deixando reviews .

**Bem gente ... é isso ...**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram reviews !**

**Mil**

**Bjus**

**Beka **

**Obs : se ficar confuso , aqui ta uma legenda :**

_Em itálico : São os pensamentos dos personagens ._

( ) : Minhas interrupções inúteis ...


	3. Acordando em um pesadelo

_Cap 3_

--Sakura--

A garota começou lentamente a recobrar a consciência, ainda de olhos fechados foi tentando se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos ...

"_Ai que dor de cabeça ... a missão saiu do pior jeito possível . Tava indo tudo bem até aquela explosão, ai eu devo ter batido feio com a cabeça quando desmaiei . Quem bom que eu agora to nessa cama macia ... CAMA MACIA ?! Aonde eu to ?! Como eu vim parar aqui ?!"_

Com esse pensamento Sakura acordou de súbito olhando para os lados, constatando que não reconhecia nada a sua volta , ia levantar da cama quando a porta do quarto abriu ficando mais surpresa com o que , ou melhor, com quem viu .

- Finalmente você acordou .- falou Sayoran olhando nos lindo os verdes de Sakura .

Os olhos da agente assumiram uma expressão de total incompreensão ao vê-lo , afinal o que estava acontecendo ?! Será que ele tinha a tirado daquele lugar na hora da explosão? Mas por que teria feito isso ?

" _Bem , talvez a missão não esteja perdida , afinal era pra eu faze-lo confiar em mim e agora eu estou na casa dele . Acho que acabou saindo melhor do que o esperado ."_

Os pensamentos de Sakura mudaram ao tentar se levantar e perceber que estava de camisola . Então um pensamento atingiu-a ...

"_O que ele fez comigo ?!"_

-- Sayoran—

Sayoran ficou olhando a garota que tinha mudado sua expressão de confusa para preocupada ao ver que estava de camisola .

- O que aconteceu ?! – perguntou Sakura em um misto de confusão e preocupação

- Oi pra você também .- respondeu Sayoran se divertindo com a expressão da garota que conhecera a poucas horas – Bem , respondendo a sua pergunta ; Houve uma explosão, no evento , você desmaiou , eu te salvei e depois te trouxe pra minha casa e agora você está no meu quarto .

O rapaz encarou com um sorriso divertido a mudança de expressão de Sakura enquanto ele relembrava os fatos .

- Fo... foi só isso que aconteceu ,certo ? – perguntou a agente com os olhos brilhando em desespero .

- Não se preocupe , eu tenho caráter , jamais tocaria em uma garota que está desacordada .

-- Sakura --

O rosto de Sakura assumiu uma expressão de surpresa e incompreensão . Como alguém que é da máfia pode dizes que tem caráter ?!

- A é ... realmente , gente da máfia costuma se preocupar com caráter . – após falar , instantaneamente Sakura se arrependeu , afinal esse tipo de comentário podia colocar seu disfarce em risco .

Mas felizmente ele não parecia ter se ligado nesse tipo de detalhe já que sua resposta veio com uma espécie de sorriso .

- Eu tenho caráter , ele apenas não segue as regras e padrões impostos por um bando de hipócritas como os que formam o departamento jurídico e muito menos um pedaço de papel como a constituição . – respondeu ele , sem alterar o tom de sua voz .

-- Sayoran—

Sinceramente ele não sabia porque estava dando explicações a uma garota que conhecera a menos de um dia , e também não entendia como alguém que estava vestido com as roupas que ela estava dando a entender que tipo de pessoa ela era podia julgar seu caráter . Mas por algum motivo que nem ele sabia dizer , não falou nada disso apenas falou o que realmente achava , arrancando uma expressão de confusão de Sakura.

- Acho melhor eu pegar alguma roupa pra você vestir . Você não vai querer ficar andando pela casa com aquela roupa vai ?- Sakura ainda meio confusa negou com a cabeça .- Foi o que pensei . – falou Sayoran indo em direção a porta .

- Não !! Espera ! – quando ele olhou em sua direção Sakura continuou . – Eu não vou ficar aqui ... eu tenho que voltar .

- Lamento te dizer isso mas eu não vejo como . – respondeu o rapaz

- Pode me emprestar um telefone ? assim eu chamo um táxi . – disse a garota .

- Posso, mas eu não acho que um táxi possa te levar até o Japão .

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram ao ou vir a ultima palavra.

- assim ? Onde nós estamos ? – perguntou nervosa .

- Em Hong-Kong . Se ainda quiser usar o telefone use o que está do lado da cama .- falou Sayoran saindo do quarto .

-- Sakura –

A agente sentou na cama ainda em choque , como tudo pode ter saído tão fora do plano?! Primeiro ma explosão , depois ela acorda na casa de um mafioso , até ai tudo bem afinal talvez isso pudesse ajudar no plano mas agora ela descobre que estava em outro país ?!! Já era demais , e isso porque Kero disse que era um plano perfeito !!

" _Isso !! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes ?! Eu só tenho que ligar pra agência , eles vão dar um jeito de me tirar daqui ."_

Foi em direção ao telefone que Sayoran tinha dito , e discou o número de Tomoyo .

- _Alô _

- Ai Tomoyo graças a Buda !!! não pergunta nada , depois eu te explico mas você pode passar o telefone pro chefe ?

_- Onde você está Sakura ? Por que o número da chamada é de Hong Kong ?_

- Tomoyo ,eu prometo que depois te explico tudo mas agora me passa pro Kero .

-_ Ta _

Depois de alguns minutos a transferência da chamada foi feita e o chefe Kero atendeu .

- _Sakura ? _

_-_ Ai graças a Deus !!! Você tem que me tirar daqui !

-_ Da onde ? O que aconteceu ?_

- Deu tudo errado na sua missão sem falhas . Primeiro teve uma explosão no evento , eu desmaiei , Lee Sayoran me salvou , quando eu acordei descobri que estava na casa dele . E você sabe onde a casa fica ?! Em Hong Kong .

- _Que susto , por um momento eu pensei que tivesse tido algum problema . _

Sakura não acreditou no que ouviu, como o seu chefe estava aliviado ?!

- Enlouqueceu ?! Eu sou uma agente do governo e estou presa em Hong Kong na casa de um chefe da máfia !! É claro que tem um probema !!!!

_- Desde que você não deixe ninguém descobrir quem você é , vai ficar tudo bem . Na verdade vai ser até melhor pra missão . Aproveite essa oportunidade pra faze-lo confiar em você . _

-É claro que não ! Eu não quero ficar aqui!! Pede pra alguém vir me tirar daqui .

- _Ninguém vai te tirar daí , e é bom que você faça tudo direito . Não se esqueça que você está em missão. Voltamos a nos falar depois . Boa sorte ._

- Ma ...

Tarde demais ele já tinha desligado.

" _Perfeito ... To ferrada ."_

_----------------_

**NA : Oi gente !!!!**

**Desculpa pela demora , vocês sabem como é final de ano ne ? tava cheia de prova , recuperação , e quando eu percebi já era natal . então o cap só saiu agora . **

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor mandem REVIEWS!!**

**Obs : Um agradecimento especial à Camis que revisou esse cap . Te adoro mana !!! **

**E agora vamos as reviews : **

**Miki-H : Oi !! Muito obrigada pela sua review!!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic . Por favor continue deixando sua opinião **

**Mellie Erdmann : Muito obrigada pela sua review , fico feliz de saber que você está gostando Espero que você goste desse cap . **

**Annalet : Oi , que bom que vc está gostando . Quanto ao que você falou sobre estar tudo indo rápido demais , eu concordo com vc . Espero que este cap tenha ficado melhor e que você esteja gostando . Por favor continue deixando reviews com a sua opinião . **

**Julia Yuri : Oi !! Adorei a sua review . Que bom que você está gostando da fic, continue deixando sua opinião ta ? **

**Bem gente ... é isso . **

**Bjus **

**Beka **


End file.
